Dirty Little Secret
by JustKidding14
Summary: Annabeth turned her attention to the voice. She was startled to see the definition of 'bad news' on their front door. A guy with long hair tied up behind and a lip ring decorating his face. Punk!Percy AU Percabeth


"Good morning, Annie"

Annabeth saw her best friend Thalia approach her in a hurry and she had an idea why.

"Thals, how many times do I-"

"No time to talk. Can I copy your homework for the English class?" Thalia interrupted her, her electric blue eyes close tears as she asked for Annabeth's help.

"Seriously, Thals, you forgot your homework, again?" Thalia just gave her puppy eyes. Annabeth sighed.

"Alright, here you go."

Thalia smiled from ear to ear and quickly started to copy.

"Anyways, there's this dude from another school and he was asking for your number." Thalia said. "Should I give it to him?"

"Of course not. He should ask me himself." Annabeth said, not noticing her pen fall from her desk.

"Excuse me"

A deep voice said. Annabeth turned to look and saw a guy in a hoodie, an arm outstretched.

"You dropped your pen." He said, adjusting his glasses as he handed her the pen.

"Ah, Thanks." The guy then walked to his seat.

"Percy really looks shady. No wonder people call him a nerd." Thalia said, witnessing the exchange.

"Don't you think so, too Annie?"

A small nod was all Annabeth can supply, clearly curious about the guy.

"Anyways, I thought we can hang out later, after school. What do you say?"

'Oh, I'd love to'

A part of Annabeth wanted to say. But she shook the thought off.

"Sorry, Thals… I'm afraid I can't." She refused politely.

"Oh, not again."

Thalia said, clearly disappointed with her reply. Or she made it look, trying to guilt trip Annabeth into going. But like before, she can't make her budge.

The rest of the day went by normally, and soon school was over.

* * *

"See you Annie. Next time, you're coming with me."

Annabeth just smiled and waved her good bye. As soon she was out of sight, Annabeth quickly went home to do the thing more important than hanging out with her best friend.

With hair tied up and armed with a vacuum cleaner and a feather duster, Annabeth worked around the house. Her parents were always busy with work so she had to be responsible all the time.

That's how it was ever since she was a child. She looked at the time and saw that it's almost time to pick his brother from school.

"Malcolm should be waiting for me."

She always had to take care of her younger brother. She didn't have the time to hang around with her friends.

"Annie!" Malcolm was happy to see his older sister.

"Come on, Malcolm, let's go home"

As they were on their way, they met a group of middle school students.

"How bout we go to that candy shop?" said one.

"Eh, won't there be a lot people at this time?" said another

"I heard they have a hot attendant working there." The trio giggled and quickly went on their way.

Annabeth is used to this kind of life.

'I'm okay with it' she told herself. 'And yet, I don't want anyone you see this side of me.

And that is how her daily life is.

* * *

After school the next day, Annabeth was going through her normal chores when the doorbell ringed.

Annabeth opened the door and the first thing that entered her mind was her brother's bleeding nose.

"Welcome home, Mal- oh gods, what happened?!"

Panic was pumping all throughout her system.

"I fell to the ground" her brother said simply, blood still dripping from his nose.

"You didn't bring a handkerchief!?" Annabeth said as she wiped the blood off his nose.

"Well…um…" a voice broke her from her panicked state.

Annabeth turned her attention to the voice. She was startled to see the definition of 'bad news' on their front door.

A guy with long hair tied up behind and a lip ring decorating his face.

'Crap, I didn't even notice him' the frantic girl thought.

"Seems like he's okay now. Goodbye, then" He said as he turned to leave.

Malcolm grabbed his shirt, and he stopped.

"Mister, can't you come in?"

"Eh, but-"

'I haven't even thanked him properly', Annabeth thought, slowly calming down.

"Don't worry its fine. Come on in."

* * *

"Thank you for the coffee." The guy said.

"Oh no, we should be the one thanking you" Annabeth answered while Malcolm just nodded his enthusiastically.

The two boys go into a conversation about coffee and Annabeth took the time to observe the guy. Apparently, he had more piercings than what Annabeth noticed a while ago.

"This little dude fell because he was scared by a dog. I was just passing by and saw him." The guy said, explaining what had happened.

"So that's why he had a nosebleed. Sorry for making you take him here." The guy chuckled and said.

"Malcolm here was terrific. He told me his name and address clearly." He said as he ruffled Malcolm's hair. The little boy loved the attention he was getting.

"He can be a bit troublesome at times though." To this, the little boy pouted.

"Anyway, you're the one who's really awesome. I didn't know you do all this chores, Annabeth."

"It's nothing special."

Wait- WHAT! Annabeth's face paled and contorted. Who the heck is this guy?!

Noticing the change, the guy asked her.

"Aren't you Annabeth Chase from class A?"

"Yeah. You're from my school"

"What are talking about?" he said, chuckling. "I'm Percy, you're classmate."

**AN: How was it? Follow me on twitter Just_Kidding14 for updates R&amp;R See you soon :D**


End file.
